pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin
Caitlin is a -type Trainer of the Unova Elite Four, who previously served as a Lady of the Battle Castle along with the Castle's Frontier Brain, Darach. Appearance Caitlin appears as a girl with long, wavy, blonde/light brown hair and blue eyes. HeartGold, SoulSilver, and Platinum Caitlin's hair appears to be thigh-length and contains accessories clipped on the ends of her hair that bear the resemblance of pink butterfly wings that flutter. She wears a long-sleeved white blouse tied with a bow on the chest over a pink dress and pink shoes with white bows and soles. Black and White Caitlin appears to have matured greatly as seen by her face with long, wavy, blonde hair that now reach her feet. She wears a large, fluffy, pale pink hat atop her head. Her eyes are in the color of vivid blue and her skin is pale. She wears white clothes with long sleeves, a collar and a transparent pink cape. She also has a large white ribbon tied around her waist and a long skirt that is cut in the middle, resembling two flower petals. In addition, she wears a long skirt with a dark shade of pink and matching-colored wedges heels with brown soles. Caitlin is usually seen with a drowsy and calm face. Personality In her youth as a Frontier Brain, she acted like a pampered princess. She was quite impatient and had an explosive temper that would erupt if she ever lost a battle. This was an even bigger problem since she possessed some sort of psychic powers that would cause serious damage. In Pokémon Black and White, Caitlin traveled to the Unova region alone in order to develop her skills further. As seen by her facial expression, she has developed a more calmer personality to keep her temper, and thus her powers, in check. Biography Games Black and White In Black and White, Caitlin lends her villa to the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, in Undella Town and sometimes visits her in the Spring. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, her storyline is similar to the previous games, it is known that she also lives in Undella Town. One of the reasons she never battled in Platinum was due to her explosive temper whenever she lost a battle. Other reasons were unknown. Since then, she has learnt how to control her temper and has been with the Elite 4 in Unova ever since. Manga Anime Main series Caitlin made her debut in Jostling the Junior Cup! where she battled Cynthia in and exhibition match at the World Tournament Junior Cup in Lacunosa Town. Masters trailer Sprites KochraneCattleyaPlatinum.gif|Lady Caitlin's Platinum battle sprite (with Castle Valet Darach) VSDarach.png|Lady Caitlin's Platinum VS. sprite (with Castle Valet Darach) CaitlinBWsprite.png|Caitlin's Black & White battle sprite Caitlin.gif|Caitlin's Black 2 & White 2 battle sprite VSCaitlin.png|Caitlin's VS. sprite Pokémon Black and White Normal= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 First Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Rematch Normal= |-| Challenge= Trivia *It is said by a HeartGold and SoulSilver's game NPC in the Battle Castle, that Darach has feelings for Caitlin, but he refuses to show. *It is revealed in Pokémon Black and White that Caitlin is described to have Psychic powers which she had trouble controlling in the past due to her explosive temper. *Caitlin is the first Frontier Brain to become an Elite Four member, albeit in a different region. *Caitlin's team seems to be based on sleeping. Reuniclus is a good dream, Musharna is the sleeping person, Sigilyph is a dream catcher and Gothitelle is the night gown. *Because of her long blonde hair, her night cap and slender appearance, Caitlin bears a slight resemblance to the Leiji Matsumoto character Maetel. Gallery battle against caitlin.PNG|The Battle against Caitlin See also *Lady Caitlin Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Female characters Category:Elite Four Category:Frontier Brains Category:Generation V characters Category:Psychic Pokémon User Category:Characters from Unova